The Reveal Like Never Expected
by MiraculousFanGirl22
Summary: You know that perfect fantasy reveal you've always thought of? Well, this is the total opposite. What will Chat Noir do with Ladybug's life on the line? Will he crack under the pressure, or will his inner heroism show through? Hope you all enjoy! This is my first real fan fiction, so criticism is greatly appreciated! There is no adult content, and no cussing. Enjoy!


Sorry for the random letters in the front of P.O.V.s, my computer messed up.

Marinette P.O.V.

 **Chapter One of Story**

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng get back here!" My best friend Alya said. We had a free period at school, so we decided we were going to play tag like some 5 year olds. "You'll never catch me!" I was replying looking back, but when I turned around, I bumped right into someone. "Oh, sorry Marinette," Of course, I bumped right into Adrien Agreste! The sweet, cute, tall, dreamy boy I adored! "S-Sorry Adrien! I was just-um- uh," "Playing tag with Alya? I know, I was going to ask to join, but I guess I already did!" I smiled sheepishly, probably blushing like a tomato. Alya walked over, "Well, that's good, because your It!" A dried tagged me with a "Your it," and I snapped back into reality, realizing what just happened. "Hey, No fair!" I yelled, running to catch up. After tag, Alya and I walked to my bakery. We walked in, "How was school Marinette?" My asked as I walked in the door. "It was great Mom, Alya and I are going to do homework! Me and Alya ran upstairs to my bedroom. "Can you believe it Alya? He touched me! Dreams do come true!" Alya just laughed, "Girl, you are insane! Your obsession over him is crazy! You have his pictures plastered all over your wall!" "It's just because his dad is a famous clothing designer!" I replied back. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't entirely true. His father, Gabriel Agreste was a famous fashion designer, and that's not why his pictures are all over my desktop photos, walls, and framed photos, and Alya knew it. "You are such a liar!" She said, "Oh stop it, besides we have homework to do!" We really did, but I really just wanted to change the subject. We pulled out our books and got to work.

4

Adrien P.O.V

 **The Floor is Lava!**

I was talking with Nino on my way home. "Dude, you totally like Marinette!" He said, "You blush everytime you see her," "I do not!" I replied I couldn't tell if I was lying or not. I mean, I kinda liked her, but I also liked Ladybug, and that's cheating on my feelings! I can't cheat on my feelings! "Adrien, dude , I have a great game. It's called 'the floor is lava' some says 'the floor is lava' and everyone has to get off the ground. Sounds cool, right?" We were crossing into a empty parking lot. "Yeah it sure does." "Good, because THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" He yelled. I looked around and saw a lamppost, aw Perfect! I ran and climbed the lightest, and Nino looked at me like I was insane. "Dude, you just SCALED A LIGHTPOST?!" "Uh..Maybe," I said climbing down. I had to figure out a lie before Nino connected the dots. "You know how much my Dad cares about my safety, had me take self-defense classes." "Oh, okay," he seemed totally cool with it, and I am glad. We finally reached my house. "Bye. see you tomorrow," We said to each other and I walked inside.

5

 **Holly Jolly**

Marinette's P.O.V., 9:00pm  
I was just getting ready for bed when the TV turned on.

"This is News Channel 3, coming at you live from the Eiffel Tower. We have been having reports of some new supervillian by the name of.. Holly Jolly? It's just after Halloween! How are you people this upset already! Anyways, we are sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here soon to help."

I couldn't believe it. It's November 2nd and we already have a Christmas akuma. "Tikki, Spots On!" and I swung off the balcony.

"Good Evening M'lady," Chat Noir greeted me as I landed on the Eiffel Tower. "Oh stop it, we have a job to do," I teased playfully as a shriek came from below. All of a sudden, I saw...Ice? She turned people into ice? I mean...it's not bad, but how do you do anything with someone who's frozen in ice? At least have an army or something. "I am Holly Jolly, and I will freeze whoever disobeys! No presents for you!" She screamed as she froze another citizen. Chat seemed to have the same idea as me, "Why Ice?" He asked as we jumped off the tower, only to land on the ground smoothly. "I don't know," I said, "If only we knew the reason."

*After the attack*

"Pound it!" We each said as the akuma victim sat up, looking very confused, and my earrings beeped. "I have to go, bye!" "Wait," he called grabbing my arm, "Why we know each other's identities?" He asked, "Please, will you stay?" I looked at with and spoke softly, "Maybe one day Chat, but that day is not today." And zipped off.

6

Marinette P.O.V.

 **Adrien did What?**

I was walking to school with Alya today, since she came to the bakery for breakfast. The school was less than 2 blocks away, so we had time to goof off before we left. "So, how long did you and Nino "talk" last night?" I asked. She had just told me this morning, on her way home, she saw Nino walking away from Adrien's house. "Okay, first of all what's up with the quotations? And second of all, you will never believe what he said." "Oh, I probably will," I replied. "Okay, so he said him and Adrien played the floor is lava yesterday. When they walked into an empty parking lot, Adrien SCALED A LAMPPOST." "No way," I said. "Yes way!" she said, "He said Adrien told him his dad had him take self-defense classes." I looked at Alya, confused, "How do you learn to climb a lamppost in self-defense classes?" "That's what I said! And Nino said they were at his house so he didn't question him anymore." "You totally like him," I teased. "Yeah," she said, "not as much as you admire Adrien though!" "Oh shut up! We have to get to school anyway."

7

Adrien P.O.V.

 **Adrien "She's Just A Friend" Agreste**

Nino and I walked to school together every morning. It's like habit now, and it's a hard one to break. It's always awkward if we don't. Today just happened to be one of those awkward days. Luckily, I saw Marinette and Alya walking and joined them. "Hi Marinette, hi Alya!" I said. "Hi Adrien," Alya said, and Marinette froze. Sometimes, I think I scare her. I decided to walk on the other side of Alya, so she was in the middle. "H-hi Adrien!" Marinette stuttered. She is so cute when she stutters! What?! What am I saying? She's just a friend, Right? Why am I questioning myself? Even though I really enjoyed dancing with her at Chole's party, and seeing her so happy at her birthday party was fun! But, I can not love her, I love M'Lady(Ladybug). Speaking of, there hasn't been that many akumas lately. I wonder why. "So, Adrien," Alya said, interrupting my thoughts, "Why isn't Nino with you?" "He was sick today," I replied. "Oh, then you won't mind being Marinette's partner in chemistry. I have to leave early for the dentist today." "Oh sure, as long as that's cool with Marinette," "Oh! Um, yeah your cool! I mean, I'm cool! No, I mean it's cool!" she said. "Okay then, it's set, bye guys!" I said and ran up the steps to first period. Today would be less awkward with Marinette being my partner!

Honestly, chemistry was pretty boring. We didn't do anything except read out of textbooks. I wish we did something else though, just so I could talk with Marinette. Guess I'll have to wait for another time. Speaking of, tomorrow is Thanksgiving! I heard her bakery will be handing out treats. Maybe I'll be able to get one for my dad, and then he'll celebrate. I highly doubt it though. I'll probably just spend it alone like I did my birthday.

8

Marinette P.O.V.

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

I am so excited! Today is Thanksgiving! I have been sewing a tablecloth for our big dinner tonight, and at the bakery we are giving out free bundt cakes! I can't wait to eat our macaroons, and a big turkey. Turkey has always been one of my favorite holiday foods, other than pie and mashed potatoes. *Doorbell rings* I wonder who that could be. "I'll get it!" I yell as I run downstairs. "Hi Marinette!" Adrien says cheerfully as I open the door. "Hi Adrien!" I say back. "I was hoping you had some bundt cakes left, I know it's late, but my dad isn't really in the mood to celebrate. I thought I would try to cheer him up." "That is so sweet!" My mom chimed in, "as a matter of fact, we have a couple chocolate ones left." She said as Adrien walked in. "What do you mean your dad's not in the mood to celebrate?" I asked, and he blushed, and his eyes turned to sadness, "Well, um, this is our first Thanksgiving without my mom, so he isn't really that excited." "I'm so sorry," I said real quiet. I feel like he needed a hug, but I wasn't going that far. "Well, you could join us," My mom offered. He must have it her feeling hard, because this was her favorite family holiday, and she wouldn't even let me have Alya over. "I'll take this to my dad first, and see if that lightens his spirit," he replied politely, "and if not, I will gladly accept the offer." He said as he was walking out the door. "Bye Adrien!" I called after him. "Bye Marinette!" he said, and walked off.

9

Adrien P.O.V.

 **A Sidewalk Talk**

I am so excited! If father will not celebrate, at least I can celebrate with my friend's. I walked through the door. "Father? Brought you something!" I yelled as Nathalie walked out of dad's office. "Your Father is busy right now. What do you need?" "I-I brought this cake for father, would you please give it to him?" "I will." "Are you sure he doesn't want to celebrate?" I asked with a glimpse of hope, "No, he would not like to at the moment." Of course, that was most likely the answer coming. "I'm going out," I said, should be back by ten or eleven," and walked out the door. I picked up a rock and threw it across the road. "Whenever does anything!" I yelled frustrated, "It's not fair! It's my first Thanksgiving without her too! Does he not realize this!" I fell to my knees and cried. I let the cold devour me, making my toes and fingers numb, letting my tears freeze when they hit the ground. I don't know how long I cried, or sat in the snow, but I suddenly heard bells, and realized it was 9:00. I hope she hasn't eaten already, I thought as I ran to the bakery. "Please, Please, Please don't let this happen. Please be open," I whispered as I approached the bakery. The sign on the door read closed, and I fell again, this time cursing my self for crying so long, and that just made me cry more. A few minutes later, I heard the door open, and didn't even bother looking up. "A-Adrien! What are you doing?" I could hear Marinette saying. I hated that she had to see me cry, no one other than Plagg has seen that. "Well, father said he st-still didn't want to celebrate. A-and then I c-came to-to," I tried to explain, but I was crying so much it was hard to understand. "Shhh, shhh, calm down. Do you want to come inside?" She asked. This was the best thing I had heard all day. "S-sure, give me a-a minute." I said, and she sat down. Right next to me. I had never seen her do that around me before. We sat for around five minutes, and I finally calmed down. "Do you want to tell me what happened now?" She asked, almost a whisper. "Yeah, sure," I said, and explained it all. She just sat, listening the whole time. I felt so weak. Just spilling out my feelings. I didn't even do this with Nino. Marinette is just so sweet, and quiet, and caring, it's hard not to be yourself around her. We sat in silence, for a couple minutes, when she stood up. "Well, I just hope the turkey isn't cold," and held out her hand to help me up. I took it and stood up. "I do too," I said and we both laughed. We walked inside, and I suddenly felt warmness, but pain. What's happening to me?

10

Adrien P.O.V.

 **What's Happening to Me?**

I walked in to the bakery, and all of a sudden, I felt like I was in a flashback. Years worth of memories came flooding into my mind. _"Honey, come bless the food for us," I could hear a women's voice call. "Coming Mommy, here I am!" I called back. "Dear Lord, thank you for daddy, thank you for auntie and uncle, thank you for food, thank you for mommy..." And the list goes on and on. I was doing the best a five year old could do, but the last words stuck in my mind. "Thank you for mommy," where was mommy now?_ I thought, and the tears came flooding again. "Honey, what's wrong with Adrien?" I heard -Cheng ask, "It's just emotional," she said, and I walked back outside. "Why is she GONE!" I yelled. "It'S NOT FAIR!" I looked for something to throw, but couldn't find anything, so I picked up snow. "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY IS SHE GONE? WHERE ARE YOU MOM?" I couldn't stop yelling, and I couldn't stop crying. I was never this emotional. _What's happening to me?_ I thought as I sat in the cold, and heard the door open again. "A-Adrien?" I heard Marinette's small voice ask, "I-Is this my fault?" I cursed myself for doing this, for being so emotional. "No, No! None of this is your fault! I promise, it, it's my mom's." "I don't think you should blame this on your mom. I mean, maybe she didn't mean to leave, maybe something happened." She said, being the encouraging Marinette I know. I know it wasn't her fault, but I needed someone to blame right now. "Your right, it's my dad's." And we both fell into silence. "I just, I feel like it is somehow my fault, f-for inviting you here," I hated that I made her feel this way. "Marinette, look at me," I said looking her straight in the eyes, "This is not your fault, nothing is, nothing could ever be. I'm just not used to Father being like this, and my mom being gone. It's just your house is so warm and comforting, it reminded me of her." "I understand," she replied, "And I know it must be hard, but you can't just spend the night out here crying." She was right, but I needed to be calm and prepared before I walked in. I sat with no answer and collected myself, then stood up. "Okay, let's go inside."

11

Adrien P.O.V.

 **Thanksgiving Dinner**

I walked in, ready for whatever was going to hit me. "Adrien, would you like some hot cocoa?" I heard her mom ask. "Yes please," I replied and sat down at a long table with a beautiful tablecloth. "May I ask where you got this tablecloth? It's beautiful," I said as -Cheng sat down a mug of hot chocolate in front of me. "That was made by Marinette," - Cheng replied, "She's been hand sewing it for months." "It's beautiful Marinette!" I said, and it wasn't a lie. It was pure white, with specks of brown, orange, yellow, and red in someplace, giving it a Thanksgiving feel. "Thank you Adrien," She replied blushing. "Please call me ," her mom said, "And you can call me Tom!" Her father said. Her family was so happy and encouraging, it was strange, but the good kind of strange. set some rolls on the table. They didn't look like normal bread though, they were swirly on top and flat on the bottom, and they were heavy, with some type of filling. "May I ask, what are these?" "These are soup dumplings!" replied, "They are a special type of roll, with a filling of anytime of soup. I chose potato." "I love potato soup!" I said. It was not a lie, it was a favorite dish of mine. Next, walked out to the kitchen, and brought out a huge turkey. I've never seen this large of a bird, I was sure it was a ostrich. "Where did you get such a large turkey?" I asked, astounded. "From the grocery store," said as shot him a "stop being so sarcastic" look. We blessed the food, and then ate. It was the most comforting meal I've had in years.

12

Hawkmoth P.O.V

 **Monopoly Man**

"Nathalie, where is my son?"I asked impatiently, "He has gone out to spend time with some friends." "I told you to keep him here." "But sir-" "No buts Nathalie! I want to speak with him now!" I hated when he ran off without telling me. I have already lost a wife, should I lose a son too? Though, if the cruel world doesn't have mercy, neither shall I. "Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise," I yelled as transformation took place. I am no longer Gabriel Agreste, the lonely, depressed designer, I am Hawkmoth! "Who shall I akumatize today?" I thought aloud. As soon as it was thought, I felt negative emotions rise. "Monopoly Man, you will now be able to get money and houses from wherever you want, but in order to pay off debt, you must bring me Ladybug and ChatNoir's miraculouses." Literally, anyone can be akumatized about anything. I even akumatized a guy for not being able to feed pigeons! Do you know how insane that is? This dude lost a game of monopoly, anything is possible!

13

Marinette P.O.V.

 **A Powerful Hit**

"Monopoly Man? These akumas are becoming ridiculous!" I exclaimed to Chat Noir. "Your right Bugaboo, but, allow me to make the first move," sometimes his puns crack me up. I don't know what I would do without him. "Ladybug! Watch out!" Is all I could hear until a car hit me, literally. "Ahhhh!" I cried, the pain was almost unbearable. "M'Lady!" I could hear Chat Noir cry. "I-I'm fine! Keep fighting!" If I could just make it through this battle, I can find somewhere to detransform, and then my identity will never be revealed. "You can do it," I whispered to myself as I stood up. "Lucky Charm!" I yelled. If Tikki could only hold on a little longer, might as well do the best I can to defeat him, even if it means using my special abilities early. I got...a chair? My head pounded as I began to think. The car effects were hitting me now, and I could feel blood rushing from my chest. I held my hand up to my head, where I could feel even more blood. _Jesus help me,_ I thought as I finally figured out what to do. A couple minutes later, the battle was over, and I thought my life was too.

14

Adrien P.O.V.

 **Blood**

The battle was finally over as I sat down on a rooftop. Ladybug was hit while we were fighting, and I couldn't see her, so I spoke. "The Stars are beautiful tonight M'Lady, M'Lady?" I could hear heavy footsteps behind me and turned around. "Ladybug!" I almost died at the sight of her. She was sliding down the side of a chimney, and looked worse than I've ever seen her. Her head was bleeding, she had cuts and bruises all over her, but the worst thing was a large wound, bleeding like a gunshot from her chest. "I-I'm fine Chat," she said through gritted teeth. "You are not fine," I cursed myself. I let this happen, I cold have taken the hit for her. "It's all my fault," I said,  
tears welling up in my eyes, "I need to get you to the hospital," "No, you can't! M-my identity w- will," "Shhhh, I know you never wanted me to see that, but I would rather know who you are and keep you alive than never figure out and you lose your life." Is this really happening? Am I really going to find out who the love of my life is? My mind went back to the day of Holly Jolly. I promise I will get you there after you detransform. Just take it easy," I picked her up bridal style, and slid down the wall myself. I promised her I would wait until after she transforms, and I always keep my promises. I heard my ring beep, and finally transformed back to Adrien. "Ch- Chat Noir?" I saw Ladybug open her eyes for a second, "Yes," "Adrien?" "That's also me," she chuckled, "Please hurry." "I am Princess. Plagg, are you done with that cheese? Who cares? Claws out!" And I transformed back. Almost the exact same time, I heard Ladybug's earring beep. As red sparkled around her, my heart skipped a beat. "Marinette," "Y-yeah," "Nothing." I started crying. Marinette, the sweet, loving, caring girl who has been comforting me for the past what, week? Is now close to death, because of me. I started slowly jumping from rooftop to rooftop, careful not to drop her. Every couple of rooftops I stopped to check her pulse, make sure she was still alive. I feel like I should go faster, but I won't, and I don't know why. I finally made it to the hospital and walked into the ER.

15

Adrien P.O.V.

 **Can She Hear Me?**

"I need this girl treated now," I said sternly to the nurse. "Yes sir, but you can't come with me." "Fine, just make sure she lives," I sat down and drifted off to sleep. A couple hours later I woke up, hungry and worried. I don't even know how Plagg has held on this long, I will be sure to give him extra camembert when we detransform. I walked to the hospital café and grabbed a muffin. How long will I have to wait for Marinette? The hospital read my mind, and the nurse comes out. "She has a," "I don't care what she has, can I see her?" "Surely you've phoned her parents, they will be very concerned." I took out my phone and called the Dupain-Chengs, "Hello, is this the Dupain-Chengs? Your daughter was hurt in the alums attack last night, and I need you to come to the ER right away. Thank you." That was probably the worst phone call I will ever have to make. Now though, I could finally see Marinette. I figured out she was in room 509. I walked down the silent hallways, sitting in suspense of how she will look. Is she going to be connected to a bunch of machines? Will she be awake? Will she be alive? "506, 507, 508, 509!" I said to myself. I slowly turned the knob and walked Ito the bland room. White walls, with a white hospital bed, with a once colorful, energetic, and lively girl lying in it. She had scratch marks all over her face, a huge bruise on her forehead, and was in a plain white hospital gown. It was strange, seeing her hooked up to all the machines. Was he asleep? Unconscious ? I didn't know, but I pulled up a chair next to the bed, and gently picked up her hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk anyway," and I started recalling all of our adventures. I guess maybe 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door,and her parents walked in. I stood up, "Hello, I hope you heard her conditions," and all of a sudden, her mom hugged me. "Thank you," she whispered, and I left the room.

16

Adrien P.O.V.

 **Great-ish News**

I finally got home, glad dad didn't notice. It's not like he would, but sometimes Gorilla or Nathalie try to check in on me. I de-transformed just in time. "Adrien are you in your room?" "Yes, I am going to bed right now." It wasn't a lie.

I woke up the next morning replaying in my mind what happened last night, hoping to hear something good at school today. I walked outside to see Nino waiting on me , "Did you hear hat happened to Marinette? I hope she's okay." "Yeah, I do too." If Nino knew nothing, certainly Alya would, she is her best friend after all. "Alya, Alya!" I yelled to her, "Have you heard anything about Marinette?" "Actually yes. She woke up last night when her parents were there, and said she didn't really remember anything." She didn't remember anything? does that mean she didn't remember Chat Noir, or being Ladybug? Did she remember me being Chat Noir, or Alya, or Nino, or just me? There were so many questions I had, and I needed answers. I decided that I was going to visit the hospital after school and check on her. She's the one thing I needed right now, and I didn't have her.

17

Adrien P.O.V.

 **After School**

Finally, school ended and I ran at the bell. What was the quickest way to get to the hospital? Easy answer, Chat Noir! I ran behind a corner and transformed. I jumped rooftop to rooftop as quickly as possible, but the minute I got there I de-transformed. Since I already knew what room she was in, so I just had to say I was a visitor and go to her room. I went through the bland, white hallways and finally reached her room. I knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard a voice. At least she was talking. "Marinette?" I asked as I shut the door behind me. She was sitting in a bed, eating applesauce (I think), and watching TV. "Hi Adrien," she said as I sat down, "How are you feeing?" "I'm feeling better than two days ago," she said with a chuckle. "So, do you remember anything?" I asked with butterflies in my stomach. "Yeah, a lot actually. The doctors said it was surprising how much I knew." "That's good, so, do you remember anything about, Chat Noir or Ladybug?" "Yeah, I've um, wanted to talk with you about that." "Yeah, me too." "So," I said because I didn't know exactly how to word the next words out of my mouth, "So, umm, you know? "Yes, Chat Noir. And you know?" "Yes, M'Lady." We had silence for a couple of minutes, with only the sound of the TV voices in the room. "When did the doctor say he thought you could leave?" I asked, trying to ease the tension. "I really don't know. He's only told my parents stuff, and they wouldn't tell me, so probably a couple more days, or even a few weeks." "I don't know what I'm going to do without you helping me with akumas. Everyone at school really misses you too." She just nodded her head. She had been really quiet since the reveal. "Why are you so quiet?" I know it was a weird question, since she was in the hospital, but I wanted to know if it was another reason. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "W-were you disappointed?" "At what?" "Th-that I was Ladybug?" What was going through her mind? Had she really bitten her head that hard? "Marinette? Why would I be disappointed?" "Because- because under the mask I'm just the stupid, clumsy school girl who can't do anything right! I not bold, or brave like Ladybug. I'm normally the one to run away, not the one to fight. While you are just like Chat Noir! Your bold, and you speak up, and you make terrible puns." I hope the last part was a joke. How could she think all of this? She Was amazing, and she put herself down like this. This broke my heart. "Well, I'm not entirely like Chat Noir," I said as she took her head out of the pillow she was crying on. I moved closer to her as she spoke, "How so?" "Well Chat Noir acts like he's cool, like life's great. Like he has no worries in the world, and all he does is flirt. Honestly, I worry a lot. My dad doesn't really care about me, my mom is gone, and you, Nino, Chloe, and Alya are my only friend's. You are the only one who has ever seen me cry." Who knew this conversation would end up like this? I got a little bit closer to her and picked up her hand, she blushed. "We will have have an alter ego sometime in our life. Whether at school, at home, as a superhero. The Thing is, that doesn't make us different on the inside." I paused at this moment, "I love you, with or without the mask." and I kissed her hand. This was something I would only do with Ladybug, but Marinette is Ladybug. "Silly kitty," she said, and we each leaned in a little closer. Was this it? We each leaned in again, and we kissed. Our lips went perfectly together, like they were made for just this moment. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud, like I will never come down. Yes, this is the moment I will treasure forever, my first kiss.

18

Adrien P.O.V.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

It's behen a few weeks since the alums attack, and I think Marinette is doing well. Sometimes, she gets dizzy when she walks, or she'll even slap her head down like she's asleep when we are in class. But, Alya or Nino or me will just help her up. I still worry about her, and sometimes get scared when these things happen. I plan on asking her on a date one day, but I don't know when that will be. It'll happen when it wants to, just like our reveal.

19


End file.
